In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as a display device that can replace the liquid crystal display device. As the organic EL display device, a flexible organic EL display device, in which an organic EL element, a variety of films, or the like is layered on a flexible resin substrate has been proposed. In the organic EL display device, a rectangular display region for displaying an image and a frame region formed around the display region, where reduction of the frame region is demanded, is provided. In the flexible organic EL display device, for example, if the frame region is reduced by bending the frame region located on the terminal side, the wiring line arranged in the frame region may be broken.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a flexible display with a redundancy design including a pair of sinusoidal metal wiring lines being out of phase by approximately 180 degrees from each other.